


I got Black on my ledger 04

by NyxSolei



Series: I got Black on my ledger [4]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky learns a few things about reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crimson black

"So.." Bucky tried to break the silence between them. Sadly, he wasn't very successful; as Natasha left for an urgent matter, Matt and Bucky were left alone in her room. This was an awful idea, the punch bags are better company than the blind red haired.  
"How did you and Nat meat?" Matt continued, not so nervous as the other. He was sitting on the bed, playing with his mask.  
"I tried to kill her." He replied and Matt raised an eyebrow,"I mean- before that we knew each other in Russia, we were partners, I think." He said, correcting himself fastly.  
"Nat doesn't work with partners anymore, unless it's Clint or Me." He said firmly. Something gave Bucky the feeling he wasn't very welcomed in this place. Did he hurt this man?  
"Do we know each other?" Bucky asked, trying to concentrate and maybe pull out something from his memory.  
"No, but I've heard a lot from Natasha about you. She told me you and her were really close back in Russia. She also told me she doesn't trust you that much." He said light-headed,"Not that it matters anymore, you two aren't partners."  
He was very close to choke this person he met fifteen minutes ago, but he made a silent promise that he won't. Although the temptation was... Quiet huge.  
"Who is her current partner, then?" Bucky knew he'll regret asking it.  
"I am. We've been partners for over three years." He answered, and his answer was what justified Bucky's feeling. He felt like he doesn't want to know anything, and yet- he wanted to know as much as possible about the nowdays Natasha.  
"And you two-"  
"Dating? No. We both wanted to but reality won't allow it." He was cut by Matt's voice.  
"What do you mean?" He looked at him, confused.  
"Nat and I know each other for a while and had a relationship before. We still think of each other as lovers, but we can't do anything about that, there's no time now that SHIELD corrupted." He paused,"So we're just there for each other."  
Something that he'll never be as long as he doesn't know his past. Furthermore, when he will remember, it will probably hurt both her and him, and he can't allow that.  
Above anything, he wanted Natasha to be happy, after what he have done to her. He knows that he hurt her greatly and he doesn't count on doing it again, not now not ever.  
It's better to leave her with Matt, as it is.  
Unluckily, reality decided differently- on the same day, when the sun set and she returned from her urgent matter she had already a plan in mind. Something to get Bucky back, even if Matt won't like it.


	2. Suit up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the old days.

"Hey." She followed him, in a steady pace,"You know, you should rest sometimes, too." Natasha said warmly, but he didn't bother. He kept walking down the hall, from time to time looking over his back- this is a disaster.   
Steve shouldn't have told him to go for it, to try and reach her. He should have told him that Matt is there for her, and there's no room for him.  
"Whatever Matt told you," She said, stopping at a turn he kept walking in,"You know better James." She smiled and he looked back to her, somewhat dissappointed.  
He didn't want to know better when he knows nothing, he wanted a smile route to follow, like he used to do up untill now. There was only one person that can help him at that moment; exactly the person he's going to train with.   
"Honest to god, Buck, if I knew that Matt was there..." Steve stopped the sentence, not sure what he was suppoused to say.  
"Whatever, just.. Let's get to training." He had a slight glimpse of dissappointment in his voice. He knew it wasn't really Steve's fault, or Natasha's but he couldn't help but think about it further and further- rage building within his thoughts and feelings, like he can't get off the trace of it.  
For the moment, he didn't really let it bother him, he convienced himself that it will pass in an hour or so, even less. Instead, he was preparing himself for the match with Steve; they wanted to go boxing with each other for quiet a while already and now, it was the perfect time.  
"Please tell me you've got any better since Brooklyn's back alley." Bucky tried to joke, what felt to him really off.   
Steve raised an eyebrow, "You bet, I'm gonna win this round, Bucky. Better believe it." He laughed.  
"I'll believe things only when I see them." He finished wrapping his wrist in bandage and entered the arena, tying his hair back.   
Steve followed as well, ready as he will ever be to face his old enemy and best friend. He looked up to Bucky and noticed something strange in his face, like it wasn't the Buck he helped regain his memories. Something wasn't right, and he had to know why. He was sure he could help, after all, that's his best friend.  
"Heya, Buck?" Steve got ready for the fight, warming up in front of his friend.  
"Yeah?" Bucky answered, getting warmed up as well.  
"Don't kill me this once, alright?" He sneaked a smile as Bucky did as well.  
"You bet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh fighting writers block is really hard but here you go!

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, Matt\bucky interaction! Stay updated when the next chapter is out! This part is the last in this series, so don't miss it♥♥


End file.
